Annabelle Lee
by Luna the dark winged angel
Summary: Discontinued! Never going to be remade
1. Chapter 1

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of ANNABEL LEE;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea:_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my ANNABEL LEE;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven _

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of the cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful ANNABEL LEE;_

_So that her high-born kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulcher_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes! - That was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my ANNABEL LEE;_

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we- _

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angles in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful ANNABEL LEE;_

_For the moon never means, without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful ANNABEL LEE;_

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful ANNABEL LEE;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling-my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulcher there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea. _

"Annabelle! Annabelle!" Yell a voice that is clearly upset with me.

My name is Annabelle Lee Davis it was the name my mother specifically gave to me cause she love the poem of Annabelle Lee. I remember when she uses to read it to me every night since I was a little girl. I could remember her voice reciting the story almost perfectly in her voice that I always love that soothed me to sleep.

"Annabelle, you have five seconds to get down here! You going to be late to school!" My father persists with the sound of closing cabinets behind his voice.

"Coming Dad!" I yell as I look at myself in the mirror.

I was faintly pretty even though my father always told me I was beautiful but I thought I was alright nothing to be swoon over with my heart-shaped fair face framed with long to the middle of my back golden hair that went down my back in waves. Green eyes that shine with life that is pretty against my lightly tan complexion. Tall (5'5) and slim with good curves in the right places.

"You could make it this year, Annabelle. Your not going to get sick this year." I said clearly as I look at myself in the mirror.

I play with my hair a little feeling a little sense of joy being able to have hair, it finally grow back. I missed it…

"Annabelle, I don't see you coming. Forks high are not going to wait for you, kid." Dad bellows from down stairs I can faintly smell eggs that were beginning to burn.

I chuckled to myself, Dad never was the one for cooking but he tries. Its kind a hard to be a single Dad especially to a daughter that has just survived cancer. Cancer it's not just a disease it could tear the lives of the people around you, slowly killing them just like you. That's how I lost my mother, she love me so much that this cancer killed her. She couldn't be around me when I first started chemotherapy, she never look at me in the eyes with out crying her eyes out until she couldn't cry no more. I drive her away. On September 9, 2005 she left my father and I when I just went back to the hospital cause I collapse. I miss her.

I quickly went downstairs to find my Dad a front of the stove trying to bring back the eggs that he burned to a crisp. Logan Davis is a broad tough looking guy but he is a real softy in the inside, but he only like to show that side to me and before me my mother. I felt quilt every time I find my Dad just lying down on the bed alone or sitting on the couch making a mess and there is no body there to scowled him like my mom use to. I felt like I took away my fathers one true love, I drove her away from him. I'm the reason that he is all alone but he never felt ill toward me he never hated me like I expected, he loved me even when I didn't really love myself at the moment. My father is my rock and some day I'm going to make it up to him, to fill in that loneliness in his heart that I cant not fill.

I skipped down the stairs before I grab my little black book bag.

"See you Dad!" I yell as I made my way to our porch.

"Hey! I made break fest!" My Dad yells after me.

I stop at my little blue car that I love so much before I look at my father that was standing on the porch with a fraying pan that held burn eggs. I giggle at him.

"Thanks but no thanks, Dad." I said as I open my car door.

He grunted in annoyance but he looks at me questing as I prepare myself to go in. He clears his throat and made a gustier, pointing to his cheek. I giggle before running up to him and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day, Anna." Dad said before I ran to my car.

"Don't worry, Dad I will." I said off handling before getting in my car and pulling out of the drive away.

I sigh as I made my way to the school. I have a feeling this year will be different.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally made it to Forks high without any trouble I quickly park my car in a parking space that was not so far from the school. I sigh, as I look at the school my nerves getting the best of me as I look at all of the healthy students running and smiling.

I close my eyes thinking of my mother as she look at me with a smile on her face that shown through her eyes.

"Don't fear my love, there is nothing to fear of being different. They will fall in love with your heart and wont even notice your sickness."

She use to say that to me ever since I was a little girl when I would go to school when I was well of enough with no head of hair. She was always so happy I never notice when that started to dim. I heard the bell rang and I hurry myself out of the car and into the building ignoring the stairs I was getting. I finally made my way to the office and without any incidents to a woman that was reading a teen magazine instead of doing her work.

"Excuse me." I said softly as I made my way to the desk finally able to get her attention.

"Yes?" She said with a pleasant smile.

"I'm Annabelle Lee Davis, I'm new here."

"Oh, Annabelle. Yes we were expecting you."

She gave me some papers with my schedule, a map of the school, and a slip for all my new teachers to sign. I sigh as I look at the empty hallways, I'm lost and I'm late. I look at my map a little confuses with the schools campus.

"You need any help?" Ask a voice that sounded like wind chimes.

I look up to find a pixie, she was beautiful with her pale complexion, black short spiky hair and topaz eyes. Topaz? I never saw that type of eye color before. She smiles at me showing brilliant teeth. I blush realizing that I been staring for some time but smile gently.

"Yes, please." I said happy of being able to get a little help.

She dance toward me that was full of gracefulness that I wish that I had to look at my schedule and happily show me the way, well more drag me as she dance toward my class. She talk the whole way there and I was glad that she was so full of life and happiness that you really don't see in a lot of people the ones that take life for granted.

We stepped into my class that was calculus and subject that I wish that I didn't have. Math and me didn't really mix well, I usually end up with a headache every time that I even look at an equation. The pixie look at my teacher who was looking at us with surprise well the whole class was but she didn't seem to really mind the attention and I never really care for it and wish that I just let the world swallow me whole.

"I brought you the new student, Mr. Banner!" She said happily as she shove me into the classroom before making her way out of the class.

I let her go pass me but then I remember that I didn't know this girls name. I quickly grab her hand and I was shock that her hand was cold…ice cold but I did not flinch away afraid that I would offend her in some way.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what your name is." I said quietly kind of embarrassed by my actions.

She turns to me with a smile on her face.

"It's Alice. I see you later, Annabelle." Alice said before leaving the room.

The teacher beckons me to a seat and swiftly sat myself down complementing how Alice knows my name. I didn't give it to her, did I? The day with kind of like a blur, I know I was working myself up with how Alice knows name. She properly know it from around town this is a small town after all. I finally made it to lunch feeling a little light headed from all this excitement with a new school. I never really was brought out of my element because of my condition.

"Annabelle!" yells a voice.

I look to find Angela she truly is a nice person that I will consider a great friend, I met her in math and she was the first beside Alice to actually talk to me with out looking at me like I was a new toy. I smile as I quickly walk to her table ignoring the others that occupy her table that I already met.

"Hey Angela." I said brightly as I sat next to her.

"Hey Annabelle!" Said a voice with too much excitement.

I look to find Mike Newmen smiling at me brightly as he try to move his seat closer to me as he can get. At the corner of my eye I could see Jessica glaring at me cause of Mike's attention toward me. I mentally groan at this.

"So Annabelle how was your day so far?" Mike ask.

Nauseating since I met you.

With that thought I heard a muffle laugh, I look to find a guy a gorgeous guy with his bronze hair and golden eyes. He look at me with a amuse expression on his face like he know something that he found amusing.

"I see you are looking at the Cullen's table." Jessica suddenly said getting my attention.

"What?" I ask confuse.

"The Cullen's, you were just looking at Edward Cullen." Mike butted in trying to gain my attention.

"The Cullen's?"

"Yeah they all are adopted by Carlisle Cullen, he's a doctor though his wife Esme die not too long ago. Well the blond beauty is Rosalie Hale and the blond that looks like he is constipated is Jasper Hale. Next to him is Alice Cullen, the big guy is Emmet Cullen, and last but not least is Edward Cullen. Get this they all are together. Rosalie and Emmet. Jasper and Alice. Edward is with a girl name Bella Swan but she is not here today."

I was half listening to her. I never was the one to gossip especially people that I don't know, I should know I been in the gossip circle all my life and sometimes the things they say are hurtful.

"I don't think we should talk about them, we don't live with them, we don't know what's going on in their lives. We shouldn't judge them or spread rumors just for your benefit." I said slowly to get my point across.

Jessica and Mike look shock at my outburst but Angela was smiling at me with. I knew she wasn't like them. I sigh, as I felt suddenly dizzy all of a sudden, I grasp my head as I try to calm my self but it was getting worst. My vision was getting blurry, I could barely see anything.

"Annabelle, are you alright?" I heard Angela ask me her voice full of concern.

"I d-don't know…" I stammered as I stop up trying to get to a bathroom.

This choice was not a good one that I'd made. It made it worst and I could barely stand on my own. I heard a lot a voices asking me if I was all right before the darkness consume me and with that I knew no more.


End file.
